Tragic beginings, no happy ending?
by CrazyIsCreativeWriting
Summary: twins who lost their parents at age 11 feel like they want to do more to make them proud. so they go to Japan to live with an uncle and cousin who happens to go to Ouran. they meet the hosts, get tangled up in their adventures and two people fall in love, but do they get a happy ending? bad summary!good story! please give it a chance...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello if the sad uncreative summary has brought you here let me say first THANK YOU! i really hope people read this story and like it now its been awhile that ive been on fanfic and i know i should be finishing other stories for ouran but im not in the mood haha. this story tho is the only fanfic story ive ever completed. actually it was one of the first so as im typing it im going to revise it and change it. hopefully you guys like it? its my favorite and not just because i love hikaru and my oc. anyways heres the first chapter...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _I remember that day like it was yesterday. Aunt Cece who wasn't even really our aunt she was just like one to us. By us I mean my brother Ryan and me Sakura. She was our mom's best friend so she was around. It was only normal my parents called her to babysit us while they went out. At around 9:45 we got a call in which Aunt Cece answered her skin turned pale and her eyes grew wide. Next thing we knew she was rushing us into the car and drove until we got to a building. Waiting in a room with other people some of them seemed sick and others seemed to be in pain. A few minutes later a man in a white labcoat walked out and talked with Aunt Cece privately first. He said some words looked at us with pity and shook his head. He patted her on the shoulder then walked away leaving Aunt Cece alone, her shoulders shook and she wiped her face before turning to us. Red eyes that seemed about ready to cry a waterfall. We we're 11 when our parents passed away it was the worst time of our life and we knew that we would never see them again._

* * *

 **7 Years later…**

"yes Aunt Cece we love you too. ok..alright..i have to hang up now the planes about to take off. Hold on..Ry?" I pulled an ear bud out of the left ear of my brother. He looked over "aunt Cece wants to say goodbye"

"oh" he said I put the phone between us and we both in unision said "goodbye aunt Cece we love you"

Then I put the phone back to my ear aunt Cece continued to talk until we finally hung up what seemed like 30 minutes later. I put my head back in sighed as Ry took his headphones out of his ears. "How long is she going to keep saying goodbye to us?"

I looked over at him "remember she was there for us and raised us when our parents died"

"I know, I know" he looked away and I took a heart locket out of my back pack. I looked it over a hummingbird on the front with flowers down one side. I gently put the thin gold chain around my neck and opened the locket, a picture of my parents on one side, Ryan and me on the other. Both pictures were from a family photo day. I never changed them after my parent's death and the locket never left my neck. I didn't even notice when Ryan turned to look at me again "hey" he said softly.

I shut the locket and let it go "I'm fine" I replied.

"No you're not and it's ok. We were a close family after all." He looked concern. "I just miss them so much" I said. "Do you think we'll be ok in Japan?"

"of course! I got dads guitar and skateboarding company and you got moms fashion design co. we'll be better than ok!"

"not financially Ry I mean…" I drifted off

"I know what you mean and I promise you that we'll be better than ok"

A voice on the plane told us we were about to depart. So we sat back and buckled our seatbelts, putting away electronics. When we were finally in the air I looked out the window and thought 'yeah we'll be ok..mom and dad would've been proud.' I'm going to miss my home and everything I know but my parents would've loved to see that we were expanding, growing. They must have known we were capable otherwise we wouldn't have had company rights turned over to us at 16.

* * *

"stop it"

"stop it"

"For the love of all things human Ryan Itou stop poking me!"

He pouted and crossed his arms "I've been stuck on a plane for hours, I'm bored and you won't talk to me or play a game" he said

"I'm tired because of all those hours I don't want to play a game much less talk" I took a deep breath to keep from screaming and scanned the crowd. We were finally at the airport and I was trying to find our uncle I heard him mutter "someone's grouchy" I rolled my eyes and turned when our heard our names being called.

"Frank!" we hugged my father's favorite brother. Frank looked us over head to toe "look at you guys I've seen the pictures Cece sent me but it's different seeing you guys in person. You look a lot like your parents"

We said thank you then got our stuff and walked to the waiting limo. When we got to the mansion I was attacked in a bear hug. "sakura!" my cousin squealed so loud my ears still rang when she let go.

"lizza! Uhhhh" I didn't know what to say she had changed and by changed I mean dropped a lot of pounds and no more had acne or braces. Ryan stood next to me mouth agape.

"I know, I know I got to Japan and let's just say things weren't easy but I joined a weight watchers program thing and they helped me slim down. I'm healthy then I've been before. The acne cleared up and my braces were finally allowed off about a year ago."

"Well you look great!" Ryan and I said together.

"yeah I mean last time we saw you" he laughed "you looked like" I glared at him he coughed "ahem I mean beauty on the inside yeah!" we shook our heads. Our cousins real name is elizzabeth Annemarie Suzuki everyone's always called her lizza for short. She had brunette hair and blonde highlights, green eyes and some freckles on her cheek that looked like someone just sprinkled them on. She was my height 5'3 and not as dark as me but only because we lived in Puerto Rico most of our lives. She moved about 2 years before our parents died her mom had died when she was born. Frank decided he wanted to expand his computer company overseas so they moved to Japan.

When our parents died Frank told us it was hard to get her to come out of her room. Our mom having been the only mother figure in her life, we were practically sisters. I was upset I couldn't be there for her but I'm sure she felt the same for us. Her dad actually introduced our mom to our dad. Our mom was friends with his wife and when dad visited from Japan over to Puerto Rico we're Frank had moved to be with his wife, he met our mom. After that he also never left Puerto Rico.

"Alright you guys you should go to bed you have a day to lose that jet lag and then you start school. Unlike you lizza you still have school tomorrow so it's time for bed."

She groaned but dragged me with her to show me my room which connected with hers. Ry followed Frank who was going to show him his. Lizza said goodnight after I had gotten out of the shower and went off to bed leaving me to unpack. I looked around my room the walls we're one lavender and one white back and forth.

The furniture was white and the bed was a queen sized. My curtains were black and block out the light exactly what I wanted. I put my Light blue laptop on the desk and plugged in my mp3 on the radio in the bookcase. I also plugged in my cell phone and walked over to the closet it was pretty big and most of my shoes and clothes already were here. It had a sitting area so I could put my shoes on easier. I also had a porch and sitting area out there and of course a really great makeup table in the bathroom, just what I need.

What I loved most was the table to sketch my fashion ideas. I went back to my suitcase and took out a photo of my parents setting it on my nightstand next to my cellphone. I sat on the edge of my bed starring at it.

The picture of my parents was on their anniversary they had been dancing and starring at each other my mom laughing to something my dad had said.

It was a perfect moment captured, it was my favorite moment captured. "I love you guys and I hope we can make you proud here" I closed my suitcases that were on the floor and got under the covers quickly drifting off in a deep slumber ready to end this jetlag.

* * *

ok so there it is fisrt chapter. loved it? hate it? let me know in a comment! it is only the first chapter but i hope you guys find it interesting. (it does get interesting after they meet the host club..like always lol)

one more thing if anyone is interested or knows someone good who could beta this story let me know? i know i can find one but id figured id ask if anyone was interested.

another thing is that i have another story in young justice im writing so im going to be back and forth. this one is at least easier because the story is complete and written in a notebook. im just transferring it on to my laptop now to post on fanfic.

Love Sakura


	2. Chapter 2 No special treatment part 1

_Alright guys heres a chapter you can actually review on. now little side note this story is about the twins Sakura and Ryan, a lot of things happen more to Sakura though since the story leans more on her and Hikaru but! the story is about the twins, how they grow and make new friends along with dealing with a lot of stuff and stress and their parents not part of their life. anyways hope you like chapter 2!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: No special treatment**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my bathroom. My pink hair curled 'soon I'll need to trim the ends' I thought then looked at the yellow dress female girls wear at Ouran, yellow is not my color. I sighed 'this is mandatory?'

I slipped my locket underneath and left the bathroom I went to my bed to put my shoes on. I looked at my parent's picture "I slept better kind of better last night, mom and dad." I sighed and walked out of my room and down the hall. Lizza stepped out of her room.

"Hey how's jetlag?" she asked

"It's better now still getting used to it but I think I'm good. I mean I slept through the night without waking up so that's a start" I replied

We walked downstairs to get something to eat and then walked to the waiting limo. Frank had already gone to work so we had what would be our usual driver. "You'll like Ouran academy" Lizza said.

Ry was sitting on my left with me in the middle and asked in a low voice "did you actually sleep well last night?"

I looked at him "mas o menos" he knew I don't sleep well since our parents death but in reality I slept a little better last night.

I turned to Lizza so he wouldn't ask another question "do we really have to wear this dress?"

She laughed as if I knew I'd act this way "yes Sakura you have to wear this dress" I groaned.

We arrived at Ouran minutes later when I stepped out I whistled "it's huge"

"well you guys should head down to the office so you can go to the right class and Sakura at 2:45 we'll meet at the front to go the host club. Ryan you can wait around here the limo will pick us all up at 4 when it ends."

Ry looked up his dark blue hair shinning in the sun light "what? I have to stay here by myself waiting for you two?"

"More importantly what's a host club?" I asked.

"First yes" lizza said to Ry "and the host club is composed of 7 handsome boys who entertain the young ladies of Ouran"

"Sounds interesting and weird" I replied.

"You might like it; you have to give it a chance!"

"Alright" Didn't seem like I had much choice anyways. We waved goodbye and walked away. Lizza to her classes Ry and me to the office.

* * *

 **After school**

I was walking out of my AP literature class and met up with Lizza. "So how does this host club work?"

"Well we go and we request someone we want to sit and talk with. Like there's Tamaki Suoh he's the Princely type and the founder of the host club, Kyoya ootori who is co founder, he's the cool type, the hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru are known for their brotherly love,-"

I cut her off "hitachiin? As in-"

"yes as in biggest fashion designer their mom. Yes. Anyways Mitsukui Haninozuka the boy Lolita type and Takashi Morinozuka the silent type are cousins and in college but they've been coming back just for us. Lastly Haruhi Fujioka, he's the natural type. Oh we're here! Welcome to the host club Sakura" she opened the door and rose petals flew out.

"welcome"

We stepped in "welcome Lizza-chan!" a kid with blonde hair and a bunny walked forward. Someone tall following behind him. "And you brought someone new!"

"I did! This is my cousin Sakura. Sakura this is huni" she pointed to the shorty. "mori" she pointed the guy behind him. Who smiled. "kyoya over there next to haruhi. The twins next to her and"

She was cut off by a tall blonde guy walking over and grabbing my hand "oh princess! How great it is to meet you!" he kissed my hand.

I took it away and wiped it on the dress. He got sad and retreated to a corner in the room.

"I'm sorry! I'm a germaphobe" I said

"yeah Tamaki senpai it's not your fault sakura just hates germs"

"and don't feel sorry Sakura itou Tamaki can be emotional." I looked at Kyoya

"oh- hey Lizza didn't say my last name."

Lizza turned to me "kyoya knows everyone" she walked away with huni and mori

"I also know that you and your brother Ryan itou took over your parents company at an early age because-"

I stopped him "if you're going to say what I think you're about to say, you can kindly keep it to yourself." After some thought, I turned to look at him and asked "or does everyone know?"

"No I'm the only one who knows" he replied

We starred at each other "then I'd like to keep it that way Mr. Ootori" I walked away to where Lizza sat with huni and mori.

After an hour the host club was closing so we walked out and to the front entrance where Ryan was waiting for us. "about time" he said "I'm getting hungry"

"Well the limo should be here soon" Lizza said.

I opened my bag to try and find my earbuds so I could listen to music while we were waiting, and realized they weren't in bag

"oh crap! I left my earbuds!" I spun around and ran up the stairs to the host club. I didn't stop till I reached the double doors they were cracked slightly I didn't see Ry or Lizza behind me so I figured they didn't follow. When I was about to push open the doors I heard the twins whinning.

"But haruuuuhiiii"

"No" haruhi replyed

"Don't you devil twins annoy my daughter!"

'Daughter?' I looked between the crack to see Tamaki grab haruhi "I'll protect you haruhi!" I didn't see huni or mori just kyoya sitting at the chair typing on his laptop.

Haruhi is a girl? I thought she looked a little too feminine. I was still so shocked though that I didn't notice Ry and Lizza had indeed followed me. Bad thing was they didn't stop running and ran INTO me.

Making me push open the doors completely and fall on my face Lizza falling beside me and Ry on top of us.

* * *

ok so Sakura has met the club im sorry to leave you at cliff hanger- i hate those myself but whats a story without a cliffhanger? Im rereading as im typing and i actually taking out a lot of things that dont make sense and moving things around so i hope you guys like it anyways.

please! love it? hate it? comment in a review!

oh! and one more thing if you review leave at least 3 of your favorite songs from different genres. i might use them in the story.

Love Sakura


	3. Chapter 3 No special Treatment Part 2

_**here you go guys chapter 3 i got confused for a second but im good now!**_

 _ **hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 no special treatment**

"Couldn't watch where you we're going couldn't you Ryan?!" I looked at him as he was getting up.

"Me?! What about you who stops in the middle of the doorway!" he retorted

"Who doesn't slow down?!"

"I'm not the one who ran without saying where they we're going!"

He helped Lizza up "I did tell you! You didn't listen" I stood up and dusted myself off. Not that the floors were really that dirty.

He opened his mouth but Lizza interrupted "why did you leave though I couldn't hear you, and why did you stop?"

"oh yeah I left my ear buds" I walked over to where we were sitting earlier and found them between the arm of the sofa. Picking them up and putting them in my bag I continued saying "oh and haruhi you're a girl?" I looked over at her.

Tamaki and the twins quickly stood by her side "haruhi a girl? No, no princess you're mistaken."

"Yeah haruhi is a guy, look how manly he is" the twins raised haruhis arms as if she had biceps.

"Ok I know haruhi is a guy because Tamaki yelled 'leave my daughter alone'" I said it confidently and that made tamaki realize his mistake.

The twins let go haruhis arms and one of them I think it was Hikaru said "nice going boss"

"Yeah the whole school will know haruhi is a guy" kaoru said

"Thanks to you" they finished in unison.

Tamaki just retreated to a corner in the room. Mumbling nonsense I walked over to Lizza who just seemed so surprised but also like everything made sense now

"so why are you pretending to be a guy? Is it because of the dress? Cuz I can totally understand how you feel. I mean who picks yellow and makes it look this way. It's a fashion disaster." I said looking in haruhis direction.

"I broke a vase, it costs 8 million yen, started working with the club to repay the debt, ended up liking it so much I couldn't leave." She sounded like shed said this so many times before.

We all simoutanesly nodded our heads. Kyoya who had stopped typing on his laptop and was now with a notebook stood near and said "well then, now that you know the secret what shall we do about"

"oh we won't tell, scouts honor" I said to him

"yes but we hardly know you, and even though my family has a police force who can find you no matter where in the world you are. I think we should do something now to make sure you guys really don't tell anyone. What do you say Tamaki?" kyoyas words were so cold and threatning. Tamaki though seemed to come back to reality.

He stood up in total prince mode and walked over starring ryan up and down "yes you can definitely become a host. I think the mysterious type suits you best." He looked over at lizza and me.

I put my hands up "whoa wait a minute you don't have to do this. We won't tell honest"

"I could serve tea and sakura is an Itou as in CEO of the Itou fashion co. so she can design your cosplay outfits."

My mouth dropped open as I whipped my head to the side to look at lizza. It was so fast I swore I got whiplash. "What!"

She looked at me confused "I was just helping"

"Well stop helping"

Tamaki snapped his fingers "then it's decided"

"No!" I said

"Ryan Itou you will be a new host, lizza you will serve the guests whatever they need, and sakura you'll be our personal designer"

I put my hands up defeated. Just great, just great now I have more work on top of what my mother's company is requiring me to do.

The twins came over and circled me "what" I said annoyed. One of them slung their arm around my shoulders, I knew it was hikaru when he started to talk "an Itou huh? Didn't think we'd meet an Itou anytime soon." I shrugged his arm off

"Yeah" karou said "we've been hearing a lot of talk in the fashion gossip Itou fashion co seems to climbing to the top and it's the one everyone needs to watch out for"

"mhm thanks. Can we go now?"

Tamaki thought "hm well I guess but don't you want to stay and get to know us?"

"No"

He retreated to a corner again "so mean why do they all take after you mommy?"

'mommy?' I thought I guess haruhi read my mind or it showed on my face because haruhi said "it's a long story but short verison is tamaki considers us family. Kyoyas the mom, he's the dad, I'm the daughter, the twins are the sons, and huni and mori are the uncles."

'oh weeeird' then lizzas phone rang and I jumped.

"haha chill sakura the cukoos not out to get you" lizza walked away towards the door to hear the person on the phone better and I smacked him on the arm.

"ow!" he turned around and lifted his hand

"I dare you to do it, you know you'll regret it and fell so much pain you'll have to be taken to the hospital" we starred at each other and he lowered his arm.

"Oh very…violent" Tamaki said

"Yeah they may be immature but you don't want to get on an itous bad side. Especially sakuras" lizza said walking over again.

The twins and Tamaki laughed nervously "who was on the phone?"

"The driver he said he is at the front."

I nodded "you guys start tomorrow be here as soon as your last class ends" kyoya said.

In that moment huni and mori came in behind us "what did we miss?"

"A very long and dramatic discussion that kyoya will fill you in on with boring details and in a monotone voice." When the words escaped my mouth I instantly regretted them

I laughed "haha well see you tomorrow guys" I left not daring to look back at the shadow king. Ryan, lizza, and me all raced down the halls, towards the front and to the limo.

"I can't believe you sold us out!" I looked at lizza

"Hey I didn't know I thought you were cool with it. Plus it would be really fun to help the host club. Millions of girls would kill to be in your shoes!"

"Hey well Id switch with anyone of them" I looked down and then looked at both of them. "And one more thing"

They looked up at me from their phones "no one not just the host club this involves anyone in the entire school is allowed to know about my parents." I looked at ry "our parents. If you tell them ry because you want to that's different but telling them for my sake that's not allowed. I don't want any special treatments or pity eyes ok?" I put both arms out giving them my pinky.

"Yeah promise" lizza said giving me her left pinky. I looked at Ryan

"Anything for you" he gave me his right pinky and we sealed the deal. No special treatments, no pity, no I'm sorry for you loss.

I sat back and looked out the window I couldn't help but wonder though if this would be fun. I mean yeah they're annoying but they seem like good people. Would this be a good thing for Ryan and me? We haven't really had any friends since our parents died. It's not that we closed off in our own world or anything. It just we didn't see what the fun was in hanging down at the beach or going bowling. Maybe this could be different…and then again I should focus on the company not making new friends.

* * *

 _ **what did you guys think? you'll get to know Ryan and Sakura and even Lizza a little more now that they meet the Hosts I'm working on chapter 4 right now and hope to have it uploaded for you guys next sunday! this is my goal every sundays upload a chapter for Tragic beginings!**_

 _ **anyways Love it? Hate it? let me know in a review!**_

 _ **xoxo Sakura**_


End file.
